Conventionally, an interchangeable lens capable of calculating aperture drive time has been known with a camera system of a so-called single-lens reflex type. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a configuration in which a lens microcomputer in an interchangeable lens calculates the aperture drive time based on aperture speed information stored in an internal memory in advance and driving amount information received from a camera microcomputer.